La ultima cena
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Años de fechorías de Genma son finalmente conocidas por Nodoka. La verdad es tan brutal que uno de ellos no saldrá con vida. Final editado


Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro. Es una forma de promover la escritura y la imaginación pero principalmente porque es divertido

.

..

Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:

.

..

Un One shot surgido por reto en el foro de Ranma ½ y el taller literario.

.

..

Con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

Aoi Fhrey presenta

.

..

**La ultima cena**

La vista era maravillosa, al entrar a la oficina esa era una de las primeras cosas que decían sus clientes. Por la noche las luces de los edificios eran como joyas resaltando sobre terciopelo negro. Las luces en las autopistas eran un encaje luminoso fluyendo en constante movimiento. El hombre que admiraba el tapiz nocturno que ofrecía Tokio desde su ventana siempre lo encontraba relajante.

No esta vez…

Tomó el teléfono para retomar una conversación pendiente por la tarde. Ni bien el aparato cobró vida dijo:

—Creo que debería darle un sedante…uno con la potencia para dormir a un equino antes de darle mi reporte a esa mujer Hiro.

— ¿Sigues con eso?, ¡Oh vamos Kaneda no seas dramático!. No va a pasar nada solo se pondrá a llorar como todas las otras. Debe tener el estomago tan débil que no creo que soporte mucho antes de que quedar inconsciente.

— Yo conocía esa mujer y siempre hubo un "algo" en ella que no me parecía normal. No sé cómo va a reaccionar después de que le de mi informe.

— ¿Te refieres a la sombrilla que nunca suelta? Debe ser alguna clase de locura femenina de esas que no tienen sentido para los hombres.

— No creo que ese paquete alargado sea una sombrilla…mira solo quédate pendiente por si te necesito.

— Si mamá aquí estaré justo junto al teléfono por si necesitas llamar a la caballería. Tendré listas las armas para controlar a una pequeña mujer de los barrios de Tokio que vive sola –click-

Colgué el teléfono preguntándome si no me estaba volviendo demasiado paranoico como insinuaba mi amigo. Conocía a Hiro desde que ingresamos a la policía, era un sujeto brusco con sus observaciones pero muy honesto. Por lo que siempre consideraba su opinión valiosa. Pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió un tanto pasivo para pensar. Tenía sus ideas con límites bien claros y nunca se movía de ellos. Cuando dejé la fuerza para ser detective privado estaba muy molesto. Me dijo todo lo que pensaba del asunto sin ninguna sutileza pero respetó mis motivos. Nuestra amistad pese a la distancia no cambió en nada y podía contar con su ayuda incondicionalmente.

Esperaba no necesitarla. En mi trabajo era rutinario dar malas noticias a las personas que me contrataban: robos, estafas, infidelidades y muchas otras cosas que provocarían un par de años de terapia. Pero nada como esto; simplemente era demasiado para que una sola persona pudiera soportarlo.

O quizá justo como dijo Kaneda solo era un paranoico.¿Cómo tomar con calma la idea de que vas a destruir la vida de una querida amiga de la infancia? Miré el grueso sobre ámbar en mi mano y lo arroje hacia el sillón con fastidio.

¿Cómo podía ser yo quien le revelara toda la horrible verdad a Nodoka Hishihara?

O mejor dicho Nodoka Saotome

Mejor visitarla mañana. Ya era muy tarde y lo que tenía que decirle necesitaba su tiempo. Además— me dije en voz alta, no quiero pasar ni remotamente cerca de "ese" bosque por la noche.

Convencido de que el evitar ese lugar era una mejor razón que mí cobardía para destruir la vida de una vieja amiga dejé la oficina y me fui a casa...

Aun siendo un adulto con conocimiento en defensa personal y armas le tenía un saludable respeto al bosque de Jukai.

Mejor conocido como "el bosque de _Aokigahara_".

A los pies del monte Fuji crece un bosque famoso por su color verde que no cambia durante todo el año. Fue llamado Jukai porque parece un océano esmeralda que se extiende a los pies del volcán.

Pero actualmente a casi nadie le importa eso. La fama de ese lugar ha traspasado fronteras por su nuevo nombre. Ahora es llamado Aokigahara "el bosque de los suicidios". Los habitantes que viven cerca nunca se acercan al lugar. Para ellos enseñar a sus niños que es un territorio lleno de horrores es lo normal. Además de toda curiosidad de parte de los pequeños es severamente castigada.

Para las autoridades es un misterio aún mayor. ¿Como un lugar tan bello pudo atraer semejante fama? Y pese a las regulares rondas de la policía y los letreros que intentan disuadir a sus "visitantes" nada cambia. La gente sin esperanza sigue llegando a ese lugar a terminar con su vida.

Los arboles del lugar son muy peculiares. Al haber crecido el bosque sobre roca volcánica las raíces se elevan del suelo tomando la forma de raquíticos brazos humanos de longitud infinita. Como si el suelo a duras penas pudiera contener a un gran número de seres del inframundo que pugnan por salir. En el día los habitantes y los turistas pueden disfrutar del refrescante océano de arboles; pero por la noche "algo" cambia. Si un viajero descuidado viaja por ese lugar por la noche descubrirá cambios que no se perciben con la luz del día. El aire es más denso y difícil de respirar, arboles y ramas parecen cambiar de posición. No hay personas a las cuales pedir indicaciones o ayuda. Le invadirá una sensación de rechazo que le hará querer alejarse y buscar refugio en el área urbana. Algunos viajeros que tardaron en alejarse cuentan que por las noches las luciérnagas del lugar se mueven de forma anormal. Su danza no parece azarosa, es demasiado rígida…casi simétrica. Los sonidos de los animales de ese bosque son una melodía disonante y antinatural que aleja a la mayoría de las personas.

Pero atrae a cierto tipo de visitantes…del tipo que entran para nunca más salir.

Justo como el hombre que se ve ahora, que con paso seguro se dirige hacia el bosque. Su aspecto no destaca en lo absoluto es un sujeto de mediana edad ataviado como un común "salary man". Es un individuo que se ve regularmente por las calles de Tokio y al que no se le prestaría atención. Una genérica camisa blanca y pantalón negro que cubren un cuerpo delgado. Todo es común en él…excepto por su mirada.

Sus ojos vacíos son como los de una muñeca. No miran, no hay luz en ellos y apenas y se mueven. Aun así no dudan al conducir a su dueño hacia el bosque. El sujeto avanza por el estacionamiento y traspasa los primeros arboles armado solamente con una lámpara y una soga.

A una decena de metros de la entrada del bosque hay dos caminos a elegir. El primero está abierto a los turistas y durante el día se puede ver un claro sendero. El otro se encuentra bloqueado por cadenas y un anuncio que advierte que es muy fácil perderse si se usa esa senda.

El hombre va directamente hacia la segunda opción y sigue avanzando. Más adelante se pueden ver algunas cintas plásticas atadas a los arboles que unidas forman una guía para las personas que quieren volver. Él no las ve y sigue avanzando hasta que se encuentra con un amplio letrero en el que se detiene. El hombre trata débilmente de razonar pero el irrazonable dolor que lo consume acorrala su mente. Puede ver los caracteres en el anuncio pero no tienen ningún significado así que sigue avanzado.

Es como si alguna fuerza ajena a él nublara su mente y lo impulsara a seguir avanzando hacia lo profundo del bosque.

Algunos metros adelante el hombre ve otro un detalle que lo detiene.

Es una muñeca, pero no esta no tiene la sutil inocencia de los juguetes. Esta es la parodia de una mujer y se encuentra clavada de cabeza en un árbol. Es un claro mensaje de desprecio hacia la sociedad.

El hombre da una sonrisa sardónica y murmura.

— Una maldición…pero que estupidez.

Finalmente en lo profundo del bosque el hombre se detiene frente a robusto árbol y toma la cuerda. Con movimientos expertos trepa, hace un nudo y sujeta un extremo al a rama más fuerte que ve.

El hombre no se detiene a considerar ¿Cómo subió al árbol pese de su fobia a las alturas?, ¿De donde aprendió un nudo corredizo que solo conocen los marineros? Nada de eso importa. Solo se concentra en la meta un poco más y podrá esta con su amada esposa. Un poco mas… solo un poco mas…

Lo que el hombre no sabe es que desde que tomo el segundo sendero "algo" ha estado guiando sus pasos. La noche es cerrada y la lámpara fue abandonada un kilómetro atrás. Entre el grupo de sombras dos criaturas se insinúan pese a la oscuridad nocturna. Se pueden distinguir vagamente unas garras y algo similar a una cola. Un ojo entrenado en lo infrahumano podría verlas. Pero nunca ese infeliz asalariado.

— Ya cas_i se mata. Este no tiene ninguna duda, no se asustará e irá como esa colegiala que llegó en la tarde… nada de cartas, ninguna duda… solo dolor y después dulce muerte…_

— _¿Ko, puede tener a este?...Ko, está lista para comer…_

_Un sonido gutural se escucha es la grotesca parodia de una risa._

— _Bien, puedo dejarte a este hay una mujer entrando al bosque ahora…no olvides que debe estar muerto antes de empezar…espera hasta que deje de patear…_

_Con esto uno de los engendros se aleja._

_El que queda puede percibir el dolor y la miseria del hombre en la rama. Saborear tanto sufrimiento hace que se estremezca de placer. ¿Por qué esperar? Si de todos modos va a morir… además si empieza a comer mientras aun está vivo, el horror del hombre le dará un mejor sabor a su comida._

_Así que une su inmunda esencia con el alma del hombre en anticipación al festín…_

_Para darse cuenta casi de inmediato de su error…_

_El sabor ahora es repugnante cálido, colorido. La agonía es peor porque no puede soltarse. El engendro siente como el alma del hombre toma nuevamente color y vida._

El hombre mueve la mano por propia voluntad y toma un muñeco sucio del tamaño de un puño que está en la rama donde se encuentra. Le resulta muy familiar, pero no puede distinguirlo bien en la oscuridad. Sin querer lo aprieta y el juguete cobra vida. Una débil luz amarilla brilla desde el interior y el juguete emite un sonido.

_**-Pikachu-**_

_En la base del árbol la agonía del engendro aumenta cuando su mente se llena con recuerdos ajenos._

_..Una niña de cabello negro sosteniendo un muñeco amarillo…_

_.. Una niña llorando por una rodilla lastimada…_

…_Una niña disfrazada como un árbol que sonríe sobre un escenario…_

…_Una niña que mira sorprendida un enorme cono de helado…_

Miles de imágenes y memorias en un instante.

— Kyoko…el hombre en el árbol parece despertar de un sueño. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a su pequeña? Su sonrisa, su curiosidad, sus travesuras. El dolor de haber perdido a Sumi-chan sigue ahí pero su hija es un recuerdo vivo de su esposa.

Es en ese momento que el hombre se da cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y retrocede asustado. Casi, deja a su pequeñita sola.

Torpemente desciende y con una profunda vergüenza camina hacia una de las cintas plásticas de un árbol cercano. Se aferra a ella como un salvavidas y con pasos torpes avanza hacia la salida del bosque.

Unos metros atrás de él el engendro que lo asechaba se mueve contra su voluntad hacia la salida. Usando sus últimas fuerzas intenta usar sur garras para sujetarse de cualquier cosa y evitar salir del bosque.

Solo para descubrir que en lugar de garras tiene un par de pequeñas manos humanas que no le obedecen.

No es el único cambio sus pisadas se hacen más ligeras y siente que su cola ya no existe más. Puede sentir que los otros lo observan pero ninguno se acercará.

Tiempo después el oficinista finalmente sale del bosque. Por alguna razón el alumbrado público se ve más brillante que cuando entró. Además de que ahora tiene una sensación de rechazo hacia el bosque. Así que camina aun mas rápido hacia el auto en el que llegó. El vehículo cobra vida y se aleja rápidamente del lugar.

Poco tiempo después emerge del bosque una segunda figura que con pasos lentos e inciertos se aproxima hacia un poste de alumbrado público.

La luz artificial revela la figura pequeña y habitual de una niña de no más de 12 años. Está vestida con un uniforme de secundaria tradicional de sailor. Su cuerpo es delgado de un modo que parece frágil. El cabello negro cae hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su rostro ovalado tiene algunas pinceladas de la adolescencia pero aún es bastante infantil. Sus ojos son de un color castaño rojizo.

No hay nada extraordinario en ella…a excepción de la expresión de miedo en su cara. Y el hecho de que camina arrastrando los pies. Ella avanza en la misma dirección en que partió un auto compacto de color blanco diez minutos atrás.

La niña camina lentamente por la vacía carretera dejando el bosque atrás.

oOo

La estación del tren en Tokio es un sitio caótico por naturaleza en las mañanas. Los constantes ríos de gente moviéndose a toda prisa son un espectáculo común para las personas. La indiferencia es también algo común en las grandes ciudades.

Por lo que destaca una niña con uniforme de instituto moviéndose con pasos lentos y cautelosos. Su rostro es una mezcla de curiosidad y temor. Después de que ella pasa por el mismo sitio en un par de ocasiones un policía finalmente la nota y se aproxima a ella.

— Hola pequeña, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Esperas a tu mamá?

La niña se estremece ligeramente ante la voz del uniformado. Después de unos segundos de silencio parece recordar cómo usar la voz y responde.

— Ko, está perdida.

Esta niña se ve tan indefensa que el policía tiene que reprimir su primer impulso. Abrazar a una niña no es bien visto y puede ser mal interpretado.

— ¿Te separaste de tus padres? ¿Sabes hacia donde tienes que ir?

La niña mira al oficial y tras una pausa responde.

— Ko quiere ir allá— dice señalando con el brazo hacia un lugar atrás de ella. — Pero no puede. Ko, tiene que ir hacia ese lado ahora.

_¡Oh pero que forma tan linda de decir que debe ir a la escuela! _El oficial hace un esfuerzo para actuar profesionalmente.

— ¿Sabes hacia donde debes ir?

— Hai.

— Muy bien, Ko-chan, te dejaré pasar hacia los vagones hoy pero no olvides tu dinero mañana ¿De acuerdo?

La niña lo mira confusa y pregunta.

— ¿Dinero?

— No importa, si pasas por aquí de nuevo búscame y te ayudaré

— Hai.

Ignorando el procedimiento y _cualquier _ sentido común el policía deja ir a la niña. Ya está pensando en lo que le dirá cuando la vea _la próxima vez._

Una vez dentro Ko es arrastrada por río humano hacia el tren donde pasa muchas horas viajando en círculos por la ciudad.

En ese tiempo ella aprende muchas emociones que los humanos guardan en sus almas. Pero hay dos "asuntos" que no cambian. Ella continúa ligada al espíritu de ese hombre… y aun tiene hambre.

Cuando cae la tarde la niña abandona el carro del tren donde ha estado dando vueltas. El vínculo que la une con el humano es más débil pero aun sabe hacia dónde deber ir para encontrarlo. Puede que su cuerpo cambiara de forma pero ella aun conserva toda su fuerza y agilidad.

Una vez que lo vea de nuevo bastará con matarlo para poder volver a su hogar.

_¿Pero qué ocurrirá si Ko no recupera su forma cuando el hombre muera?_

_¿Y si Ko lo mata y su vinculo la destruye a ella también?_

_¿Qué ocurrirá si Ko ya no puede comer más?_

La niña está tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no nota que un hombre la sigue. Al entrar en un callejón, el sujeto decide hacer su movimiento.

Sin mediar palabra el hombre sujeta a la niña por la espalda con un brazo le cubre la boca mientras que con el otro le rodea la cintura.

— Hola Ko-chan, ¿me extrañaste?, Ojisan ha esperado todo el día para verte de nuevo…ahora no grites o tendré que hacerte daño.

— …

Ante la muda respuesta de la niña el hombre gana confianza. Y desliza la mano que sujeta la cintura hacia los muslos de la niña y comienza a acariciarlos.

— Si…así sé buena con Ojisan y ayúdalo a calmar su dolor y no el no te hará daño.

— …

El sujeto supone que el miedo la tiene paralizada y muda. De modo que sube la mano y continúa con sus obscenas caricias.

Mientras tanto "la niña" sigue perdida en sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué es esto en el alma de este hombre?_

_Ko no lo sabe_

_Es oscuro pero no es dolor, no es odio…tiene olor como dulce._

_¿Qué es?_

_¿Se podrá comer?_

_Ko intentará comer al hombrecito dulce._

El frenesí del hombre se detiene abruptamente porque el brazo con el que estaba acariciando a la niña fue arrancado desde el hombro.

Su horrendo alarido de dolor se ahoga con el sonido del tren que pasa justo en ese momento a unos metros de ahí.

La niña arroja la extremidad hacia el suelo. Mientras el hombre se aleja arrastrándose por el suelo en un charco de su sangre.

— ¡NO!… ¡NO aléjate!… qui… ¿Quién eres? ¡¿QUÉ ERES?!

— Ko, tiene hambre ahora… ¿Ayudaras a Ko al igual que en la mañana?

Con un agarre de acero la niña sujeta al hombre del cuello y lo estrella contra el suelo rompiéndole algunos huesos en el proceso.

— Ko, tendrá cuidado esta vez. Ko, se asegurará que estés bien muerto antes de empezar a comer.

Un par de minutos más tarde. La niña se aleja de una masa de carne sanguinolenta.

— Gracias por su ayuda Ojisan. Ko, sí puede comer. Pero ¡Bhlaa! El sabor de Ojisan es raro, no le gusta a Ko.

Con esto ella sale de callejón y continúa su camino.

Lentamente los grandes edificios van que dando atrás mientras el paisaje va cambiando a una zona residencial. Las calles son limpias y ordenadas.

La niña encuentra un letrero. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendió en el bosque fue a descifrar el lenguaje de los hombres.

— Ne…ri…ma…

La niña siente cada vez más fuerte el vínculo con el hombre que la sacó del bosque. Ella cierra los ojos intentando orientarse, cuando una voz la sorprende por segunda vez en el día.

— Hola pequeña ¿Estás perdida?

La niña se da la vuelta y responde en seguida.

— Ko ya escucho eso antes. ¡bleeee!.— dicho esto se aleja corriendo

Kaneda se queda un poco perplejo por la niñita que le saco la lengua— _Vaya con esta juventud alocada._

Aun así el detective le grita una respuesta

— Solo ten cuidado pequeña.

— Haaaiii.

Esa repuesta provoca una sonrisa en el hombre. Sonrisa que se desvanece casi de inmediato. Se le acabaron las escusas, es hora de visitar a Nodoka.

Kaneda salío desde el amanecer para este encuentro pero se descubrió dando un sin número de rodeos y excusas. En primer lugar consideró que no debía presentarse sin desayunar previamente. Luego, que una buena afeitada y un corte de cabello fresco no serian mala idea. Una lata de café de la máquina expendedora terminó en una búsqueda de varias horas hasta encontrar la marca exacta que tomaba en sus días del instituto.

Pero ya no tenía más escusas así que se encamino hasta la residencia de Nodoka.

En su fuero interno rogaba que la mujer hubiera salido de casa o bien que no saliera de inmediato a la puerta. Él esperaría unos razonables 2 segundos después de llamar a su puerta y si ella no salía se iría y la siguiente visita la programaría hasta dentro de un mes o dos…no más de tres. Seguro.

Pero sus esperanzas se hicieron cenizas en el momento que la vio barriendo justo afuera de su casa.

La escoba en las manos de una mujer se movía rítmicamente juntando tierra y hojas en un pequeño montón que crujía levente. El sol brilló a través de las ramas de los árboles cercanos, revelando sus vibrantes colores, contra el naranja del cielo de la tarde. Los colores eran tan brillantes, tan surreales... Ella estaba tan linda como la recordaba en sus días de escuela. Aunque ahora enfundada en un elegante kimono azul tenía el porte de una mujer; por un instante Kaneda recordó sus sueños de formar una familia con Nodoka. Sueños que murieron antes de nacer cuando ella se casó contra todo pronóstico con un atlético y errante artista marcial que conociera unos meses atrás.

El detective tragó el nudo en su garganta y con la misma actitud de una persona que se lanza a un abismo abrió la boca y dijo:

— ¿Nodoka Saotomoe?

— La mujer levantó el rostro de su labor y respondió sencillamente.

— Soy yo, ¿Qué desea?

— Soy el detective Asakura Kaneda y estoy aquí para…

La explicación del hombre quedó ahogada cuando la mujer los sujetó por los hombros y con absoluta seriedad y una voz que apenas contenía la emoción preguntó.

— ¿Eres Kaneda de la Universidad de Toudai?

La cabeza del hombre apenas había comenzado a asentir cuando fue atrapado en un feroz abrazo de la mujer.

Nodoka dejó salir en un momento los 18 años de emoción contenida. En todo ese tiempo ella no había tenido noticias de su amigo de la infancia; apenas una vaga noticia de que había ingresado en el cuerpo de policía de Tokio. Una parte de la mente de la mujer temía que por su arriesgada profesión él hubiera formado parte de las estadísticas de caídos contra los criminales. Pero otro lado irracional de su mente le decía que su "hermano" Kaneda se encontraba salvo y bien en algún lugar.

Abrumado por la reacción de Nodoka Kaneda coloco suavemente los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la mujer. Un viejo fantasma de amor se movió en el interior del corazón del hombre. Pero no lo suficiente como para que eso fuera un problema. La escena duró un par de minutos hasta que Nodoka ganó un poco de control sobre sí misma. Aquí estaba ella, una respetable y decente mujer Japonesa mostrando sus emociones en público. Quitando un par de lágrimas de su rostro ella dio a su viejo amigo una sonrisa.

Por favor Kaneda-kun, pasa adentro. Hace tantos años que yo no tengo noticias de ti y hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarte

— Nnn.

Kaneda tomo la invitación ofrecida y caminó hacia el interior de la casa. No era completamente la recepción que él había estado esperando. Pero no sabía _qué era_ lo que habría esperado al re encontrarse con su amiga de nuevo.

La casa, era un fiel reflejo su dueña, estaba perfectamente mantenida y pulcra. Algunas pinturas simples y de buen gusto colgaban en una pared, mientras el mobiliario estaba todo perfectamente colocado y elegante. Toda la casa emanaba un espíritu tradicional japonés. El suelo era de blancas esteras de tatami, y el mobiliario era de madera lacada. Muchas cosas lucían como si hubieran sido enceradas o limpiadas durante mucho tiempo.

Al ojo experto de Kaneda la casa daba la imagen de alguien cuidaba muy profundamente del hogar. Aunque las señales de los ingresos modestos que Nodoka tenía eran visibles incluso con la habilidad de su dueña para reparar o reemplazar las cosas que se estropeaban. En su fuero interno él maldijo a Genma Saotome por millonésimas vez por la vida innecesariamente modesta de su amiga.

— Por favor, toma asiento. Preparare algo de té para nosotros.

Sentándose en un cojín frente a la mesa Kaneda se permitió una evaluación más objetiva de su amiga. Su piel y cabello eran tan hermosos como la recordara. Los años habían hecho un mínimo de estragos en ella. Donde otras mujeres gastaban fortunas en preservar su belleza Nodoka mantenía su estilo fresco y hermoso viéndose más joven de lo que en realidad era.

El té demoró un poco, pero cuando Nodoka volvió estaba limpia y elegantemente compuesta como cuando estaba limpiando. Situando una taza de cerámica en frente de Kaneda, Nodoka la llenó con te verde, entonces hizo lo propio para ella. Una vez que cada uno había tomado un sorbo del líquido caliente, Nodoka esbozo una pequeña disculpa.

— Por favor perdóname por ser una anfitriona pobre. No tengo galletas o bollos para comer mientras nosotros hablamos. Yo tan raramente tengo visitantes que...— Nodoka se detuvo un momento luciendo avergonzada por su carencia de etiqueta y provisiones.

— Sin embargo nuestra reunión es una ocasión feliz. Cuéntame Kaneda- san, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida desde que nos vimos por última vez?

Con esto el hombre se inicio un resumen de su vida desde que habían dejado de verse años atrás.

Al escuchar su relato Nodoka sonrió internamente con aprobación. Su amigo se había convertido en un ciudadano respetable y varonil, dejando atrás al temeroso e indeciso muchacho que ella conoció en su infancia y temprana juventud.

— Ahora permíteme compartirte algunos detalles de mi vida después de que nuestros caminos se separaran.

Kaneda sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua helada.

Ese era el pie para dar su informe.

— De hecho Saotome-san, ese es motivo de mi visita a su residencia el día de hoy.

Nodoka sintió el repentino y brusco cambio en la actitud de su amigo y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

— Hace 10 años se contrataron los servicios de averiguación del grupo de investigadores privados al que pertenezco. Para seguir de forma discreta y detallada las actividades de un hombre llamado Genma Saotome.

Kaneda sacó una hoja del grueso sobre amarillo que traía bajo el brazo. Era una vieja fotografía en la que se mostraba a un joven Genma acompañado de un niño pequeño de cabello negro.

La cara de la mujer mostro entender el tema e igualo la seriedad del detective—

— Sí, yo recuerdo que ese encargo a su empresa fue uno de los últimos "regalos" que me hizo mi padre a mi nombre después de mi boda con Genma.

— Pues bien el contrato que hizo su padre con mi empresa fue muy especifico en las clausulas que daba la investigación por terminada. La investigación debía ser detenida si usted o su hijo directamente pedían interrumpir las averiguaciones. La otra causa de detener el proceso es que se terminaran los fondos para continuar.

— ¿Fondos? Se refiere a que ya no hay más dinero para vigilar a Genma.

Kaneda asintió.

— Pe…pero no lo comprendo los recursos de mi "familia" de origen son como mínimo bastos… ¿Cómo es posible que se terminara el dinero?, ¿Mi padre ya no desea seguir pagando?

— No, los recursos con que se pagaba la investigación pertenecían legalmente a Nodoka Saotome. Actualmente su padre solo cuanta con una módica pensión para cubrir sus gastos.

La mujer se quedo un largo tiempo asimilando la nueva información. Su padre la había repudiado públicamente el día que se casó con Genma. Pero cuando él se llevo a Ranma al viaje de entrenamiento su padre procuró que hubiera un ojo vigilante sobre su marido. Además de suficiente dinero para ella en ese tiempo.

La revelación de ese silencioso acto de amor de su padre era más que increíble.

En ese momento la segunda parte de información que le dio Kaneda le dio un muy mal presentimiento.

_El había dicho: "pertenecían" y "se terminaron los fondos_"

La mirada que tenia Nodoka era muy similar a la de un ciervo asustado. Sin que ella lo notara temblaba ligeramente y estaba un poco pálida.

En algo no más fuerte que un murmullo ella dijo:

— El precio de la investigación fue muy alto durante estos años ¿Verdad?

Kaneda maldijo mentalmente mil veces más a Genma por esto, Nodoka se estaba aferrando a una pequeña esperanza para no ver la realidad que tenia frente a ella.

Y era él quien tenía que aplastar esa pequeña chispa.

— Temo que no Nodoka- san, los fondos eran lo suficientemente amplios para cubrir los gastos por otros 500 años. Alguien…Alguien ha estado retirado dinero y vendido las propiedades de su herencia en estos 10 años su nombre es…Genma Saotome.

— Pero ¿cómo?... quiero decir...— Nodoka dijo con voz desamparada.

Mirando tristemente a su amiga. Kaneda dijo con una voz reservada.

— Genma Saotome se enteró de este arreglo hace 10 años e hizo los movimientos legales para que su nombre figurara como único titular de estas cuentas.

Nodoka trajo algunas viejas memorias a su mente. El viaje de Genma se había decidido de manera repentina abrupta y azarosa. Ahora sin embargo esa escandalosa partida cobraba sentido, coincidía perfectamente con lo dicho por Kaneda.

— ¡Después de todos estos años, nunca incluso sospeché! Sabía que Genma podría ser un sinvergüenza, por supuesto, pero... ¡esto! Supongo que eso que traes ahí es el informe de las "actividades" de Genma estos años.

— Nodoka,… creo que deberías esperar a calmarte un poco antes de escuchar esto.

— Aprecio que quisieras evitar mi sufrimiento, pero realmente. ¿Qué más puedo hacer además de saber?

— Bien— Kaneda tomo el grueso fajo de hojas y empezó a leer— 10 de mayo, Genma Saotome se dirige al valle de Shijouko para…

— **¡Kaneda eso no es lo que quiero escuchar y lo sabes!, ¡Yo sé el resultado del entrenamiento de Genma en mi hijo! ¡Quiero todos los "otros" hechos de mi marido!— **la voz de esposa de Genma ahora destilaba acero en cada una de sus palabras—

El detective estaba seguro de que la academia estaría más que feliz de darle un puesto para entrenar novatos con esa autoridad en la voz. Si ella podía tomar semejante miseria con semejante orgullo y dignidad él no trataría de suavizar los bordes filosos de los delitos de su esposo para ella.

— 27 de septiembre. Allanamiento y robo en la residencia Taguchi…Genma elude la cárcel mediante un acuerdo monetario y la promesa de dar a su hijo Saotome Ranma…

Durante horas y con brutal eficiencia los crímenes de Genma son revelados a su esposa. Ella solo interrumpe al detective ocasionalmente para hacer algunas preguntas sobre los detalles.

Robos, estafas, burdeles, apuestas y un sin número de compromisos matrimoniales anulados con sobornos son el legado de Genma de estos 10 años. El único rasgo de redención que tiene el maldecido de Jusenkyo es que dejó fuera de todos estos hechos a Ranma concentrándose en su entrenamiento. Pero su hijo no logró evitar completamente las aberraciones de su padre. Nodoka se entera con lujo de detalle del Neko-ken, el Hentai-ken y otras 4 técnicas prohibidas selladas en su hijo.

Nodoka contuvo las nauseas en varias ante estas revelaciones. Pese al horror ella agradece a cada Kami que conoce por que su hijo tiene la honestidad, el honor y el orgullo que su padre jamás conoció.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido; los compromisos que Genma no pudo pagar eran los que persiguieron a Ranma por los últimos 2 años. Tenía que reconocer que la idea de Nabiki para hacer su boda con Akane en un programa a nivel nacional fue una buena idea. Eso anunciaba públicamente y a todo el país que su hijo ya no estaba disponible para ningún otro compromiso.

La noche está muy avanzada cuando Kaneda termina por fin su reporte. Hace un par de horas que las lágrimas se le terminaron a Nodoka así que pregunta con una voz monocorde.

— ¿Es todo Kaneda?

— Sí, no hay mas reportes desde la llegada de Saotome Genma a la residencia de los Tendo a excepción de un par de robos de comida menores.

Después de eso un largo silencio siguió. Un silencio muy largo.

Kaneda comenzó a sudar. — ¿Nodoka?"

Nodoka estaba simplemente sentada allí, irradiando un aura de furia reservada. Sus ojos eran oscuros, pero todavía parecían brillar intensamente con fuego.

— Kaneda-san, le ruego aceptar la hospitalidad de esta casa por importunarlo hasta tan altas horas de la noche. Le sugiero dormir en la habitación que está al fondo de este pasillo.

Por el tono de su voz, Kaneda podía decir que el irse a su casa estaba fuera de toda discusión.

oOo

Detrás del hogar Saotome había un dojo. No tan grande o elaborado como el dojo Tendo, fue hecho a mano y estaba bien cuidado. Éste no era un dojo de enseñanza, sino algo más íntimo y personal.

Fue aquí donde Kaneda Asakura finalmente localizó a Nodoka Saotome la mañana siguiente.

El silencio que rodeaba la pequeña estructura era tangible. Kaneda llego allí, pero se detuvo justo en el umbral, mirando desde el vestíbulo, con una expresión de shock en la cara.

Al final del vestíbulo, un poste sostenía los restos hechos añicos de un maniquí de entrenamiento que fue salvajemente desgarrado hasta dejarlo irreconocible. Había otros dos descartados justo como el primero en la esquina. Nodoka, vestía un traje blanco, con una cinta blanca alrededor de su cabeza, estaba sentada y tiesamente erguida, en el centro del dojo, haciendo frente al kamidana. Las velas montadas a los lados del altar estaban encendidas, y había incienso que se quemaba.

Ella solamente estaba sentada inmóvil, mirando fijamente al espacio vacío frente a ella. Al ver los oscuros círculos debajo de sus ojos era bastante obvio que ella no había dormido en toda la noche. Un escalofrió creció en el pecho de Kaneda mientras él notaba las marcas de lagrimas su rostro.

— ¿No-chan?

Nodoka no dijo nada, simplemente se estremeció mientras que otro sollozo silencioso la sacudió.

— ¡**NO** me llames así!

Poniéndose lentamente de pie, ella dio vuelta para hacer frente al hombre, con una expresión de cruda furia en su cara.

— ¿No comprendes como ha quedado el honor de mi familia después de esto?

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— **Arréstalo, usa ese repugnante sobre tuyo con pruebas para que se quede en la cárcel y no pueda salir nunca más de ahí.**

— No puedo Nodoka, Genma ha cubierto muy bien sus huellas y no hay nada concreto de que acusarlo. Solo está esos cargos menores de robo desde que llego al dojo Tendo. Sí lo arresto por eso va a salir en un par de días…

Nodoka dio un total desahogo a su dolor, azotando contra su amigo su humillación y amarga soledad.

— **¡Entonces vete! ¡Solo VETE! ¡Déjame! ¡Si no haces lo que sabes que es correcto, entonces LARGATE y déjame pensar en una manera de restaurar el honor de mi familia!**

El choque, el horror y el dolor le daban a Kaneda un serio apuro para respirar. Finalmente, un escalofrió pasa a través de él, y dejó caer su cabeza. Cuando él volvió a mirar el rostro de su querida amiga, el dolor y la pena todavía estaban allí, pero había algo más... resignación.

El detective hace todo lo posible para evitar que su voz no se rompa mientras responde:

— Yo... yo entiendo.

oOo

Para el momento en que Nodoka se calmó y volvió a la casa, Kaneda no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Nodoka buscó por la casa, pero ella sabía de alguna manera que no encontraría. Ella caminó tristemente en la sala. Él no había podido irse hace mucho tiempo, tal vez no más de algunos minutos. Pero también pudieron haber sido horas.

Nodoka comenzó a desear haber tratado a su amigo con más tranquilidad, más racional. Dejó que su dolor, y su soledad la vencieran, y había dicho muchas cosas que realmente no quiso decir. Sabía que había lastimado a su amigo; lo había visto en sus ojos. Él no tenía ninguna culpa en el asunto era solamente un mensajero ella debió elegir sus palabras con más cuidado cuando pidió su ayuda. Una sensación de hundirse roía su estómago, una sensación que creció intensamente mientras que notó varios objetos que habían sido dejados en la mesa.

Temblando, ella se agacho para investigar.

El primero era una nota, escrita por Kaneda, era corta, apenas dos líneas largas, pidiendo su comprensión, si no su perdón

Sus palabras en el dojo regresaron como un golpe.

— _**¡Entonces vete! ¡Solo VETE! ¡Déjame**_**!**.

El segundo es una vieja fotografía de su época de instituto. En ella aparecen una más joven Nodoka, Kaneda y una vieja amiga de ambos llamada Kira. Mirando detenidamente la imagen ella notó la mirada que Kaneda le da a ella en la fotografía.

Era amor.

— _Yo... yo entiendo. _

Era exactamente la misma frase que le dijera cuando le confió en secreto a su "hermano Kaneda" que se fugaba con Genma.

Ella recordó el cálido y tímido abrazo que le diera Kaneda cuando se reencontrarón. Bajo algunas capas, la sensación era la misma…amor.

Entonces él se había ido, justo como ella se lo había pedido.

Junto con la salida de su amigo el último rastro de inocencia de Nodoka Saotome se había ido.

Una mirada de fría determinación llegó a su rostro. Ella haría pagar a la bestia que era Genma con lo único que podía cubrir un poco su enorme deuda.

Su miserable vida.

Lo que no sabe está dolida mujer es que con esa decisión ha puesto en riesgo su propia vida.

Ko caminaba en círculos alrededor de la casa del hombre que la había arrastrado fuera de su hogar igual que un buitre rondando a su presa.

La noche anterior había encontrado su casa y se había acercado con la intención de matarlo y así romper el vínculo que los unía para volver a su bosque.

Pero simplemente no podía acercarse a más de 30 metros de su hogar. El lugar estaba inundado con tantas emociones cálidas y repugnantes que tenía que alejarse como una polilla del fuego.

Había visto a la niña que le diera su actual forma pero tampoco podía tocarla. Estaba tan impregnada de repugnante felicidad como su padre.

La tarde llegó dando al barrio de Nerima un tiente rojizo un tanto extraño. Cuando cayera la noche Ko volvería al bosque con tanta distancia el vinculo que la unía con ese hombre sería apenas una molestia menor.

Ni bien avanzo unos metros cuando sintió "algo" era una emoción tan intensa como conocida. Era dolor y era tan intenso y exquisito que la niña sentía como su boca se llenaba de saliva en anticipación. Pero las lecciones aprendidas en el bosque aun estaban frescas en su mente. Así que se acercó con cautela hacia la casa de donde vena tan maravillosa esencia.

Él era un reconocido artista marcial, un hombre maldecido por caer en el estanque del "panda ahogado", un guerrero que había eludido cualquier trabajo honesto desde los 25 años. Pero sobretodo él era un excelente radar contra cualquier peligro contra su cuello, en especial si provenía de la katana de su esposa.

Aun así él era un completo ciego y un estúpido para percibir peligro cuando la palabra "comida gratis" estaba involucrada.

Por lo que Genma Saotome no vio nada extraño cuando su esposa lo invitó a un "banquete privado de celebración". Sobre todo cuando ella le insinuó por teléfono la posibilidad de satisfacer "otros apetitos" después de la cena. El hecho de que ella mencionara _casualmente_ que había enviado su katana con el restaurador cerró el trato.

Unas horas después Genma está disfrutando un aperitivo en la mesa de su casa mientras espera que las otras delicias que cocina su esposa estén listas. En especial un sólido trozo de carne con hueso que su Nodoka está por meter al horno.

Genma es un hombre tan feliz que no nota la sombra de su esposa detrás de él mientras come un plato de ramen.

Ella está sosteniendo la enorme pieza de carne como si fuera un bat…

…y con un único y fluido golpe la pieza de comida se estrella contra la nuca del infame artista marcial rompiéndole el cuello.

Genma es tan feliz que la expresión de alegría sigue en su rostro aun cuando ya está muerto.

Nodoka solo pierde unos segundos mirando a su inerte esposo…y luego sigue preparando el interrumpido festín. Lo primero que hace es preparar la carne y meterla al horno…

En un par de horas estará lista…

Luego con el temple de la mejor actriz sale a la calle y comienza a gritar aterrada pidiendo ayuda a los vecinos.

En unos minutos su pequeña casa se llena con muchos de sus preocupados vecinos que "casualmente" llenan su casa con huellas digitales y otras cosas como armas caseras para "defender" a Nodoka.

Después llega la policía. Un grupo de competentes oficiales toman la declaración de los vecinos. Desafortunadamente la pobre esposa está inconsciente por el shock y no puede decir nada hasta unas horas después.

La búsqueda no revela el arma con que se cometió el crimen…debería ser fácil de encontrar. Una barra de metal o un bat de beisbol son los sospechosos más probables.

Mientras tanto un inocente trozo de carne sigue girando en el horno.

Poco después la doliente esposa despierta y da su llorosa declaración.

Los amigos de la familia llegan después.

Un consternado artista marcial de trenza llega a su antigua casa, tanto es su dolor que dejó a su joven esposa y su recién nacido niño atrás.

La policía está confundida. No hay arma y la fuerza del golpe homicida es la misma que la de un gorila. La sospechosa más obvia no sirve pues apenas tiene la fuerza de levantar una taza de té.

Horas después la casa se queda vacía a excepción de la familia Tendo y algunos policías.

Siendo la mujer que es Nodoka atiende a sus visitantes ofreciéndoles lo único que puede…el banquete que era para su ahora difunto esposo.

Todos comen y brindan para recordar al caído artista marcial. Los Tendo apenas tocan la comida, pero los policías dan cuenta de la exquisita carne en cuestión de minutos.

En la sobremesa se cuestionan lo extraño de este caso, el arma homicida debería ser fácil de encontrar…

Muchas horas después un dolido y agotado artista marcial llega a la casa de su madre. Entra en su antigua habitación y llora en silencio hasta quedarse dormido.

— ¿Kaneda? Aquí Hiroshi.

— Hola Hiro, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

— Bien temo que debo disculparme, no estabas tan loco como creía.

— Jajajaja Eso es nuevo viniendo de ti, pero exactamente ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— La pequeña ama de casa por la que estabas tan nervioso…bien hubo un homicidio en su casa…la pobre mujer estaba destrozada, parece que era su aniversario o algo así.

— Son muy malas noticias… iré a visitarla en un par de días. Ahora estoy sobre la pista de un ladrón de arte.

— Eres un adicto al trabajo, bueno llamé para que me facilitaras el informe del esposo de esa mujer. Puede haber algún móvil del crimen en esos datos.

— Claro amigo, te lo envió ahora por fax.

— …

— ¿Eso es todo Kaneda?, estabas lloriqueando por un par de robos menores de comida en Nerima.

— Lo siento Hiro es solo que no me gusta dar malas noticias a una querida amiga así sean detalles como eso.

— Sentimental

— Obeso.

— Indeciso

— Burócrata

— ¡Auch! bien tu ganas esta vez. ¿Tienes tiempo para un trago el jueves?

— Claro, te veo en la copa de oro.

— Gracias por los datos viejo, te debo una.

— Ni lo menciones, lástima que no te sirvieran de mucho.

Kaneda suspiro tristemente, había destruido la única copia del expediente de Genma el día anterior.

Tomando un cigarro de la cajetilla lo enciende y le da una calada lentamente. Mirando las azuladas espirales de humo perderse en su oficina solo pudo pensar en la feliz expresión de Nodoka cuando lo vio por primera vez. Sí era mejor quedarse con esa imagen en su memoria.

—No- chan… ¿Fuiste tú?

No hay excusas que sirvan. Tendrá que visitarla muy pronto.

Ko había estado observando toda la escena con la pequeña mujer y dio un bufido de fastidio. Se concentro buscando una vez más la deliciosa esencia de dolor y desesperación que emanara la mujer unas horas antes.

Pero una vez más no había nada de eso en ella.

Cuando la pequeña mujer había matado al hombre gordo la llama de su dolor se había esfumado. Ella espero pacientemente. Quizá solo se escondía y cuando ella estuviera sola regresaría con más fuerza.

Pero todo lo que sentía ahora era una insípida paz emanando de su alma.

— Ko tiene mucha hambre— gimoteo el engendro con forma de niña.

Justo cuando se preparaba para saltar del árbol una figura, llega saltando por los tejados hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa.

Es un hombre joven y se siente mucho dolor emanando de él.

Pero en comparación con la mujer no es nada.

Hay algo mas…su alma se siente fría y cálida al mismo tiempo.

Ella no sabe si eso el algo "bueno" o algo "malo"

Después de un largo tiempo de meditarlo ella entra a la casa para averiguar más de ese extraño sabor.

Deslizándose en silencio por los pasillos la niña encuentra con facilidad el cuarto del joven. Desliza la puerta y entra. El engendro siente la cálida alma del joven y aun con la sombra de tristeza que ahora la cubre no es una buena idea comerla…

Pero siente otra cosa… algo frio amarrado en el alma de ese joven

Ko se concentra más, hasta que se da cuenta de que es otra alma. Es el espíritu frio y muerto de una joven mujer.

Y el sufrimiento de esa alma es algo que jamás había visto. El dolor de habitar en un cuerpo que no es el suyo, la humillación de no moverse por su propia voluntad y la eterna condena de su alma.

Es simplemente perfecto.

La niña da una risita y murmura.

— Ko encontró algo delicioso para comer.

La niña toma con delicadeza la cabeza del joven y de un solo tirón separa el alma fría del alma cálida.

La esencia queda tirada junto al cuerpo del joven, que duerme pacíficamente sin sentir nada. El alma femenina no puede moverse pero la niña siente el delicioso pánico que la cubre.

Ko abandona cualquier precaución y se abalanza sobre el alma. Toma su cabeza y la aplasta. Su pequeña boca se llena con una enferma sonrisa.

La casa de los Saotome está en silencio. Pero si se pudieran escuchar los planos espirituales del lugar se escucharían los horrendos alaridos femeninos que llenan toda la casa.

El sonido de algo rasgándose, el acuoso sonido de carne siendo masticada, tendones rompiéndose, huesos crujiendo. Nada ocurre en el plano físico pero aun así está pasando.

El macabro festín dura hasta que llegan las primeras luces de la mañana.

La niñita que encontrara al joven de la trenza ya no existe. E n su lugar está una joven adolecente de cabello negro y voluptuosa figura. Los ojos castaño rojizo miran al joven con algo muy similar a la ternura.

En silencio ella se acerca hasta darle un suave beso en la frente al joven que duerme pacíficamente.

— Gracias por la comida…Ko está satisfecha.

Con eso la joven mujer sale de la casa dando saltos iguales a los de cierta pelirroja algunos días atrás.

oOo

Algunos días después Nodoka Saotome intenta reconstruir su rutina al salir a comprar algunos comestibles. Las condolencias de sus vecinos y la extraña paz tiene por la partida de Genma son temas que puede manejar. Pero en su mente hay una persona que no deja de aparecer.

_Kaneda…_

Es imposible que él no se haya enterado del incidente con Genma o que no hiciera las conexiones para reconocer al culpable. Aun así no hubo ninguna llamada, ninguna visita. Ella tiene que hablar con Kaneda. Pero ¿Qué decirle cuando lo vea de nuevo? ¿La verdad? O sería más prudente mantener la farsa también con su mejor amigo.

Si es que acaso aún merece llamarlo de esa forma.

Comúnmente ella no es una persona que dude de sus decisiones, pero en este caso Nodoka no sabe qué hacer. Obtener la dirección de Kaneda no fue muy complicado; tal y como ella suponía era un querido y respetado compañero para las fuerzas policiacas.

Días después finalmente ella se decide a ir a buscarlo para contarle la horrible verdad.

Nodoka sale de su casa temprano para tener una seria y adulta charla con Kaneda…

Solo para volver 15 minutos después a su casa…

Un cambio de ropa a algo más occidental suena como una buena idea.

Dos horas después Nodoka sale de su casa con el mismo kimono. ¿_Quién diría que tenía tan pocas opciones de ropa occidental en casa?_

Lo mejor es ir de compras para buscar un atuendo más adecuado. Del viaje al centro comercial emerge una mujer muy diferente a la que entró. Una Nodoka vestida en un elegante traje en color gris le da la imagen de una joven ejecutiva. Pese a no estar muy habituada a la ropa occidental su tiempo vistiendo kimonos le dan una forma de caminar regia y elegante. Una postura que es muy diferente de las empleadas de las tiendas que visita. Más que una compradora casual Nodoka parece la dueña del centro comercial evaluando como van negocios.

El rasgo más importante del cambio es el cabello de la mujer que ahora fluye suelto por su espalda. En su viaje Nodoka llama la atención de muchos hombres quienes ven en ella a una mujer en plenitud y control de su feminidad. Pero a la vez tiene un aire de inocente jovencita de la realeza dando su primer recorrido hacia una cita. Hay un rubor que no deja su cara.

Nodoka avanza directamente hacia el edificio donde trabaja Kaneda. Debería estar asustada por las consecuencias de sus acciones pero no lo está. Solo hay dos cosas repitiéndose en su mente sin cesar: la primera es aquella fotografía que dejará en su casa. La segunda es ese imprudente pero agradable abrazo con que lo recibiera cuando se reencontraron.

Al principio creyó que era alegría por encontrarlo tras tanto tiempo de no verlo…pero…pero había algo más. Ella se sintió confortada por sus brazos, protegida, segura. Fue solo un pequeño tacto pero la hizo sentirse…extraña.

Cuando la campanilla del ascensor al llegar al piso seleccionado a Nodoka le suena tan fuerte como un disparo y da un ligero brinco. Debería tener miedo de su rechazo, de lo que está por confesarle. Pero en lugar de eso ella se descubre sintiéndose como una niña camino a su primera cita.

¿Qué ocurre con ella?

En el pasillo que conduce hacia la oficina de Kaneda la voluntad de Nodoka flaquea. Antes de que pueda llamar a la puerta esta se abre y queda frente a frente con la razón de sus dudas.

_Kaneda…_

Es el mismo hombre que viera no hace muchos días pero ahora ella lo ve con una luz diferente.

Es el mismo cabello negro, los mismos hombros anchos y fuertes, los mismos ojos grises. Está enfundado en una de esas gabardinas que son tan comunes en las películas antiguas de detectives. Las rodillas de la mujer se doblan un poco. Ahí está él pero se ve tan masculino, tan guapo.

Los ojos de Kaneda se abren sorprendidos por un instante.

— ¿Nodoka?

Ella intenta hablar pero las palabras simplemente no salen. Es tanto lo que quiere decir, tanto lo que ella siente. tanto lo que ella no comprende.

— Kaneda…yo solo…yo quería decirte que…

Ella da media vuelta y sale corriendo hacia los elevadores.

El hombre se queda inmóvil tratando de entender que ocurrió.

Y tratando desesperadamente de evitar que el fantasma de un viejo amor salga de nuevo a la superficie. Ella estaba tan bella y frágil como una flor de cristal. El no podía enamorarse con solo una mirada como un niño de 16 años _de nuevo_.

Un brusco golpe en la espalda lo regresa a la realidad.

— Que rayos esperas. Una señal luminosa del cielo. ¡Ve tras ella idiota!

Detrás de Kaneda se encuentra su amigo Hiroshi con la misma expresión de enfado que aquella ocasión en que por nervios se puso la placa de policía de cabeza.

Con esto el detective sale corriendo como si una vida dependiera de ello.

Su instinto le dice que de alguna forma así es.

Con una expresión bondadosa en el rostro el veterano policía dice:

— Idiota.

Con esto saca un teléfono celular y comienza a marcar un número.

"_Yuri-chan…sí, soy yo. Voy a llegar temprano a casa después de todo"… "si todo bien, es solo este niño tonto dándome problemas"… "¿Cómo supiste que era por una mujer?"…¿A cenar? "Pero si Kaneda acaba de verla y aún no… bien, bien le diré al niño que venga a cenar con ella en cuanto pueda."-click-_

Con un suspiro mental Hiroshi Kiyama se pregunta si las predicciones de su esposa se cumplirán esta vez.

El teléfono de Hiroshi suena una vez más.

"….." "_No querida, no estoy poniendo en duda tus predicciones_"

oOo

Lo que usualmente hubiera ocurrido con Kaneda es que al salir del edificio se hubiera llenado de dudas sobre qué dirección seguir para buscar a Nodoka. Pero por alguna razón fue directo hacia un pequeño parque cerca de su edificio. Algo le decía que ella estaría ahí.

Estaba en lo cierto.

La figura de Nodoka caminaba lentamente por el parque.

— ¡Nodoka!

La figura pareció sobresaltarse pero siguió avanzando.

Pero el tiempo de dudas o indecisiones para Kaneda había pasado. Esta vez no se apartaría de la vida Nodoka sin dar la pelea. Se aproximo hasta quedar frente a ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme?

— Nada… yo solo pasé a despedirme.

Kaneda se quedó perplejo ante la patética excusa. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado por el tono de derrota en la voz de Nodoka.

— ¿Despedirte? ¿Es que acaso te marchas de la ciudad?

— Yo…voy a la estación de policía.

Aquellas palabras se sintieron como el corte de una navaja para el detective. "_Oh dios, va a entregarse"_.

Kaneda podría tratar de convencerla, podía rogarle, podría chantajearla con su honor. Pero de algún modo sabe que eso no la detendrá. Pero si puede mantenerla fuera de prisión no hay límite que él no esté dispuesto a cruzar.

Aún si sus palabras o sus acciones la hieren aun si eso significa que lo odie por el resto de su vida.

Con esa triste decisión se guarda sus sentimientos y le dice:

—**Eres una cobarde.**

Ahora es el turno de Nodoka para quedarse perpleja. No esperaba esas palabras ni la fría mirada que le da su amigo.

— Kaneda yo…

— ¿Qué ganaras destruyendo tu vida? Es que acaso tu esposo aniquilo tu espíritu y solo puedes huir.

— Es un crimen el honor exige que yo...

— Llamas "honor" a destruir tu vida. A la muerte en vida que has llevado estos años. Al los daños que le hizo a la mente y cuerpo de tu hijo. A la forma en que robo tu dinero.

Las palabras del detective reviven un poco del horrible dolor que conociera días antes Nodoka.

Nodoka dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

— Si te entregas vas a manchar el primer acto de justicia que has hecho para tu padre y tu hijo. Si haces esto Nodoka vas a morir…

Ella bajo la mirada considerando sus acciones desde ese día. Tenía miedo de lo que él diría al verla. Ella tomo justicia por su propia mano había matado. Pero todo que él criticaba era su intento de huida…nada sobre el asunto de unos días atrás.

—Es que andas buscando excusas para ser infeliz, ¿De verdad crees que tu familia y amigos quieren que seas desgraciada?

—No… —musitó ella—.

Viéndola dudar Kaneda uso su carta más peligrosa para que ella no arruinara su vida.

—Si quieres morir, entonces muere. Pero yo quiero que vivas. Quiero que seas feliz.

"Quiero cuidar de ti para que nadie te haga daño" Pensó para sí mismo el detective.

Ella lo miró un largo tiempo en silencio. Ella quería vivir, quería risas, peleas, planes, quería un compañero en su vida para compartir alegrías y penas. Ella quería una hija. Ranko fue la mentira más dulce que le regalara su hijo. Pero muy a menudo se descubrió queriendo mas de esa dulce fantasía: Una bebé, una niña y luego una joven mujer…

Ella quería una vida…

—Yo también quiero vivir —dijo

Y como le ocurriera en su primer encuentro se lanzo a los brazos de Kaneda. Pero esta vez sin temores, sin tradiciones era simplemente Nodoka.

Ella lloró y río mientras repetía una y otra vez la frase "quiero vivir" sin soltar a Kaneda. Y en el momento que su llanto ceso Nodoka hizo lo que realmente quería hacerle a Kaneda desde que salió de su casa ese día.

Tomó su rostro con las manos y lo beso.

A los ojos de cualquier espectador era un beso muy inocente; apenes la unión de labios. que buscan medir un terreno que les es desconocido. Pero para ellos era la aceptación de sus miedos y esperanzas.

No hubo palabras solo mas besos que eran una confirmación de la aceptación de otra persona.

Era una caricia personal e intima. Era su forma de reclamar el derecho de amar y ser amado. Ambos disfrutaron ese derecho largamente pospuesto.

Al separarse ambos miraron la sonrisa en el otro y confirmaron que eta vez era un paso en la dirección correcta.

— ¡Kaneda! ¿Qué esperas? es hora de cenar.

Por una vez Kaneda Asakura agradeció la falta de tacto de su amigo.

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a cenar No-chan?

Ella le sorprendió tomando su mano y en un susurro dijo.

— Me encantaría.

**FIN**

**Nota:**

_Finalmente me decidí a darle una revisión esta historia. Espero haber arreglado las fallas de la versión previa. Además de eso tomé en cuenta algunos de los comentarios previos para darle un desenlace a la relación de Nodoka y Kaneda. Espero que disfrutaran de esta pequeña idea. _

_Hasta la próxima._

_Aoi Fhrey_


End file.
